SEQUEL TO MISTAKES!
by My painful Symphony
Summary: Ummm its the sequel if you havent read the first you probly should hehehe LEMONLEMONLEMON! why is it when i say lemon people hit my stories like crazy PERVERTS LMAO -


**Wat up people im still on a writers "kill im cant think of wat to rite moment' so again im sorry for ignorin my other stories but I just cant think of anything if you want you can message me ideas -. OKAY HERE YO GO R&R**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The moon glinted down on the traveling ninja's that sprinted through the dark. The ran as one at top speed, there weapons reflecting the white light that guided them across the desert.

Tensions were high and no one spoke a word.

Not after they had took one look at sakura and silently understood what had happened.

She needed silence to think.

_**Nice to see you again child, **_Surkana, the female shukaku, whispered in her head.

_What do you want Surkana I thought I got rid of you when I cut off that FUCKIN useless mark three years ago. __**Kit I'll always be a part of you but could never communicate without the mating seal, you have it again and this time it cant be removed…so im here to stay.**_

_WHAT?!,_Sakura yelled in her head and jerked to a stop.

_**Shukaku poured not only chakra into the bite but also his own blood making the binding permanent…you cant escape him Sakura, **_Surkana's voice was small…sad.

She did not want her kit to suffer and being around the man who broke her heart would definitely fall into the category of suffering.

Panic raced through sakura's veins as the thought of being stuck to the cheating, heart breaking man whore(I love gaara but sakura don't right now so no hate mail bout that pleas) finally sunk in.

She looked up at her group, her family and made a fateful decision.

"Yuichi, Ryu, Mina I want you to go back to Konoha and negotiate a deal with the Hokage, tell her Sakura sent you. She will be lenient to all of you".

They looked at her in different degrees of shock but Yuichi was the first to speak.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!", he grabbed her arms and shook her lightly.

Sakura just looked up at him and spoke quietly, "Yuichi, you knew this would come one day cause we both knew he would catch up to me eventually and we just pushed it when we went to Suna. And after what I did he will come after me". She smiled slightly, "Besides you cant let your babies to be raised by your mother all their life. Those twins need to know their father…and their mother". Yuichi's eyes filled slightly at the mention of his two children, Rina and Juno, they were his life but he had no confidence in raising them without his love.

Ninaka. (Nina-ka as in uuhhh)

He looked at her and understood the silent message, she was pleading with him to go, to live a life and be happy with his family and the others.

While she was left to run…forever.

Reluctantly he finally nodded his head, if it was what she wanted he couldn't stop her anyway.

No matter how he tried.

"You better come home soon, Rina and Juno need to see their god mother and learn that super strength", Yuichi smiled lightly at the love in her eyes for his kids.

She'd be a good mother one day.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly before walking away into the night.

Ryu and Mina looked at her.

"Here's that thirty", Ryu said and put it in her hand before hugging her. Mina touched her finger to her head, _Goodbye Sakura I'll miss you. _Then she smiled and kissed her cheek as well and grabbed Ryu's hand before heading off after Yuichi.

_Goodbye Yuichi, Ryu and Mina…my family._

Sakura clenched her fists and looked out towards the horizon.

She had a lot of ground to cover if she wanted to get away from him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gaara sprinted across the sand with chakra enhanced feet.

He'd changed his body to half form so he could go faster to catch his wayward mate.

Sharp canines poked out past his lips, sand made a tail behind him and sharp claws extended out of his fingertips.

Yeah he was definitely ready to fight sakura.

(okay im gonna say that he has to beat her so she knows he's the alpha you know…animal logic)

Shukaku sniffed the air around them hungrily, _**She's not to far away I can smell her, Surkana has awakened.**_

Excitement was in his raspy voice and transferred over to Gaara, increasing his speed to a barely visible blur.

Somewhere deep down they both knew they would have to admit to why they had done what they had.

Gaara knew it wasn't going to be easy, but after having his Blossom again, he knew once would never be enough.

_Sakura here I come ready…or not._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura kicked up dust as she reached the edge of the desert into the Land of Waves.

Inner Sakura did a happy dance , raving about being farther from the psycho sex maniac who couldn't keep it in his pants.

Surkana sweat dropped before smacking inner in the head with her tail.

"Do you guys mind, you're distracting me and I need to think of which way to go", Sakura's voice lilted of held back laughter, which she found surprising at the given situation.

_**Well maybe you should…go left!, **_Sukrana pointed with a claw while muffling Inner's rambling, _Dwont wisten to her she-gasp- CWAZY!!._

Sakura rolled her eyes and started walking through the town, nodding at passing villagers and the occasional ninja.

_Lets hope they don't recognize me…._

"HEY! Your that S class Criminal! Quick Kinu get the Anbu!"

It seemed that God was against her today, she thought and started running for her life.

Cause if the Anbu got there hands on her Gaara aka Kazekage of Suna wouldn't be far behind and that was bad juju waiting to happen.

But then again taking them out wouldn't be hard at all.

_People would get hurt._

Sakura continued to run, chakra becoming visible till she was just a blur of glowing green.

_**Control your chakra kit, Shukaku will think your in distress if you spike any higher!,**_

_WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!_, None of this stuff had applied before.

Why the fuck did everything have to be different now?!

_**It means that he will not only catch you faster but will kill what ever he thinks harmed you!,**_Surkana actually sounded slightly nervous.

OH SHIT!! Innocents would not die because of her.

Sakura gulped, she had no choice.

Turning she sprinted back to the desert…to Gaara.

Yep she had a feeling this would end badly.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gaara halted mid jump and breathed deeply, scenting the air around him and what he found enraged him.

Sakura's chakra level was through the roof!

_Something was causing his mate distress!…he would slaughter and who endangered her well being._

A feral growl ripped from his throat and he sprinted faster, Shukaku howling in his head.

Just as he was about to use his sand to transport to Sakura when he halted again.

Sakura was heading…_towards him._

Smirking he started running again.

If she wanted a head on fight he was more than willing to oblige her.

Gaara ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him Sakura wouldn't just accept him again…not as her mate.

_**She doesn't have a choice, **_Shukaku purred in his head.

He smirked a little wider, she didn't have a choice.

To bad no one told Sakura Haruno what to do!!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura saw him in front of her not even a mile away.

Her heart skipped a beat.

From adrenaline, she told herself (cough yeah right cough).

As he got closer she could see that he had partially transformed.

His teeth were elongated and claws stuck from where his fingernails were. His eyes were the black and gold of Shukaku and his muscles rippled whenever his tail swished.

It was the form that she found most erotic when they were together, especially after Surkana had been awakened.

Sakura refused to allow herself to think of those times and instead focused on the image of him fucking that whore Matsuri.

And pretty soon the rage that had sustained her through her toughest times started to surface.

He was right in front of her now, making the growls and snarls that proceeded the mating battle.

Sakura smirked as he started to circle her.

_There was no way in hell she'd let him win…not this time._

Allowing herself to use Surkana's chakra Sakura morphed and turned into a female replica of Gaara half transformed.

She to started to snarl and growl at him, becoming increasingly vocal whenever he got to close to her.

"Your not going to beat me _Gaara", _She emphasized his name cause she knew it would irritate him. " I'm nothing like I used to be", the way she said it implied more than strength.

Gaara growled at the insinuation of her being with another man.

_That man…Yuichi._

Sakura laughed at him, "Come on Gaara, you didn't expect me to stay celibate…after all you didn't have a problem with, shall we say, _exploring the possibilities"._

Her sneer snapped his control and he lunged at her. But she was ready for it.

Back flipping Sakura avoided his tackle and managed to cut him with one of her claws.

Not giving him the chance to retaliate she dropped low to sweep his feet out from under him. Gaara jumped out of her range and sent his sand after her while swinging his tail towards her.

She managed to send his sand back at him with her wind (Surkana's power is wind like Shukaku's is sand. Since earth and air are opposite) but couldn't avoid his tail and was knocked back twenty feet.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The breath left Sakura's lungs and she struggled to inhale. Struggling to her feet, poured chakra through her body to check for serious injuries.

_Good nothing was broken only bruised._

Lifting her hands after she could successfully breath, Sakura summoned the wind till it whipped around her, sending her hair dancing.

Her eyes started to glow a crystal blue as the power of Surkana pulsed through her.

Looking at Gaara a sudden image of him smiling at her while he handed her a crystallized rose made from his sand. His laughter filtered through her head, that sexy chuckle that sent shivers up her spine.

Her wind faltered briefly and her arms lowered without her knowledge.

More images flitted into her minds eye.

_Gaara's lips on hers as they flew the sky on a cloud of sand. Him asking her to be his mate. The tears of happiness…then the night of his betrayal. His enthralled face while he rode on that women Matsuri! The hurt and anger. _

_The heartbreak._

The fury came back full force and Sakura raised her arms above her head and started to spin. Faster and faster till she was nothing but a vortex of sand and air.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gaara watched her face when her arms lowered, she wasn't even with him anymore.

Then the wind died down and she stopped moving.

Watching her face, he had a pretty good idea what she was thinking about as the storm of emotions ran across her face.

Love. Laughter. Pain. Betrayal. Rage.

And what hurt him most was the heartache he saw in her eyes hidden behind the fury.

Shukaku whimpered lightly in his head, _**Tell her, TELL HER NOW BEFORE SHE LEAVES US AGAIN!!.**_

Nodding in agreement Gaara disintegrated into sand particles so he could get to her easily.

It hit him as he saw the unnoticed tears that streaked his mates face.

He wanted her, not just as a mate.

He wanted her heart because he realized what he'd feared and denied all along.

_He loved Sakura._

Strangely enough the idea didn't scare him.

He knew it was right, just right.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Before Sakura could do anything she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and was being pulled back into a warm muscled chest.

The fight left her and all that was left was the pain but no energy to make him hurt the way he'd made her.

"Was I not good enough for you?", she whispered hoarsely.

His arms briefly spasmed around her, _was that what she had thought this whole time!_

He buried his head in her hair and breathed deeply, "No Sakura that's not it".

She jerked out of his arms and whirled on him, the anger finally unleashed.

"THEN WHY GAARA?, WHY!!. I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU I LOVED YOU, I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR YOU!".

Her words ripped through him like a thousand knives, _why had he doubted her love for him?_

"Im sorry sakura…im so sorry", he whispered against her neck and was shocked to feel a slight burning behind his eyelids.

Gaara breathed deeply before speaking, this was it…he was putting everything on the line.

"I was…afraid Sakura", at her confused stare he pushed on past the lump forming in his throat. " I was afraid that you didn't love me like you said you did".

Her eyes widened and the hurt in them nearly brought him to his knee's, "But I…yo-you said you loved me but you didn't trust me!".

The anger at what he had done, the guilt for her pain and the memories made him yell.

"YASHAMARU SAID HE LOVED ME TO AND LOOK WHAT THAT GOT ME…HE TRIED TO KILL ME AND WHEN HE COULDN'T HE BEGGED ME TO DIE! When you love someone you don't ask them to die", his voice quieted and he seemed so confused and hurt.

Just like when he was a child.

Alone and unloved by those around him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura looked at the man she had loved, still loved if she was to be completely honest with herself.

A man, She thought, with the fears from a terrible childhood.

He'd left her for fear that he would love her to much and she would betray him.

She thought he had left her because she was weak and ugly.

Just like Sasuke had said when they were genin.

Her childhood may not have been half as painful as Gaara's but the insults and taunts followed by the death of her parents had scarred her deeply.

When he'd cheated on her, Sakura had thought he was telling her that she wasn't good enough and she'd never stopped to ask him .

Maybe now that she looked back on it, It had been a good thing that they had split. They'd been young and naïve.

They had never given each other the chance to grow and learn who they were before committing to each other.

They had rushed and paid the price.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gaara felt Sakura's arms encircle his waist. The feel made Shukaku purr in his head.

"Shh Gaara its okay now, Its okay...its over", the sound of her voice again speaking to him the way it used to sound nearly broke him and he shuddered in her arms.

"Im sorry", he whispered "I never meant for it to happen this way".

She held him tighter , "Its over now"

Suddenly a pure celestial light surrounded them and the wind howled while sand danced around the couple.

The light disappeared into the mating marks and transformed them.

A cherry blossom on Gaara, A love kanji on Sakura.

They were true mates.

Forever and always.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gaara's lips devoured Sakura's and he grabbed her closer to his body, rubbing his scent all over her.

Alpha male and Alpha female, briefly he wondered what there children would be like.

He tangled their tongues together and ground his hips into hers, she moaned and he smirked in triumph.

She was definitely going to be with him forever cause there was no way he would or could let her go.

He loved her.

Scraping his claws down her sides, Gaara turned her clothes into ribbons that fell into the sand below them.

She stood before him completely naked.

Gaara growled deeply in his chest and disrobed quickly.

Rushing to her, he tackled her in the sand.

Loving the sound of her laughter and the feel of her skin on his, he rubbed against her.

His hands started to wander all over her body, memorizing the curves that he had missed over the last three years.

Sakura's hands traveled over his chiseled chest and back, loving the feel of his muscles under her fingers and his skin was so smooth.

She was almost jealous. (hehehe had to add that -.)

When his hand dipped into her heat, she tossed her head back and moaned lowly.

_God she'd missed him._

Gaara smirked against her neck at the feel of her and began to pump his fingers in and out of her hot passage.

He pleasured her for several minutes before bringing her to her first orgasm of the night.

Kneeling above her he spread her legs and positioned himself before driving into her wet heat.

_God she was made for him._

Gaara grunted and began to thrust as she moaned his name and begged him to go faster and harder.

Soon he was slamming in and out of her, out of his mind with pleasure.

Pulling out of her, he flipped her onto her hands and knee's. Raising her buttocks into the air he slammed himself into her.

Sakura screamed in pain and pleasure as he drove his length into her excited body.

Gaara growled at her in response and reached around to play with her breasts.

She moaned as he tweaked her nipples and writhed beneath him when one hand snuck down between her legs and played with her clit.

Pushing into her faster with the sound of her pleasure echoing in his ears, gaara felt himself dangling over the edge.

He grabbed her breast harshly and pressed his other hand hard between her legs while thrusting into her roughly.

Her scream of completion drove him over the edge and he roared out his claim on the female who was his mate.

Driving his teeth into her neck over the bite, Gaara kept thrusting till her clenching muscles relaxed.

He fell down to her side and pulled her possessively into his chest, "Mine".

Sakura smiled against his neck and curled closer to him as he transported him to the oasis where they had met.

It seemed fitting somehow.

Sakura wondered as she drew circles on his chest if he knew that her being a medic nin allowed her certain capabilities.

She cupped a hand over her stomach and smiled.

_She'd let him find out on his own._

Surkana's laughter echoed in Sakura's head as she fell into blissful sleep with her mate, Her Gaara.

**And there yee have it peoplez! My sequel to mistakes hope you enjoyed im not sure if the lemon was good cuz my dad kept walking into the computer room so I kept having to change pages to the clean stuff .. OH WELL REVIEW ME PLEASE!! I would love you forever -puppy eyes-**


End file.
